


IV

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Tickling, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Read the original work including artHERE





	IV

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/87412402725/ah-sam-no-s-aha-stop-tickling-me-bitch-stop)

“Ah, Sam! No! S-aha… Stop tickling me, Bitch! Stop it!”

Dean squirms and bucks under Sam’s roaming fingertips, but he can’t escape. The cuffs that had seemed sort of fun at first are now Dean’s enemy. His mortal enemy in cahoots with his evil little brother.

“You said you wanted me to touch you, Dean. Have you changed your mind, huh?” Sam digs gleefully into Dean’s sides again and laughs. “I’m touching you, aren’t I?”

“S-stop! Ah!” Dean is breathless with unwanted laughter. 

He hates his sensitive skin, always has. Tender to the sun and to shitty motel body wash and sometimes even aftershave. But it’s Sam’s teasing touch that gets him writhing more than anything else. Sam knows the worst places too. The arch of his feet, and the soft flesh above his kidneys, the inside of his thighs.

Sam’s hands find their way onto Dean’s stomach, sneaking under the waistband like a thief in the night. Dean lifts his legs up and pushes against Sam’s body, hoping to stop Sam before he goes any lower.

“No more tickling me, Sammy. I mean it.”

Sam raises an eyebrow and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Beg me to stop,” he says. Cocky little shit.

“Fuck you,” Dean growls, wrenching his wrists against the cuffs. “Or fuck me? Whatever.”

Sam laughs and scrapes his nails over Dean’s hip bones.

“You’re the one getting fucked, big brother. And I’ll have you begging by the time I’m done with you.


End file.
